33 Reasons Why We Love 'em and Hate 'em
by Karen Cullen3
Summary: Title says it all. Reasons why we love and hate Edward and Jacob.
1. Lovin' Edward

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic. so review and be nice please. Thanks!!**

17 Reasons Why We love Edward

**17 Reasons Why We love Edward**

1. He's hott

2. He has manners that he needs to teach all men

3. He's sexy

4. He's _strong_

5. He's studly

6. He left Bella

7. His hair

8. He is "vegetarian"

9. His eyes

10. He hates Jake

11. His voice

12. He is masochistic

13. His smile

14. He can keep you cool in the summer

15. He is awesome

16. His eyes used to be green

_17. HE IS HOTT, SEXY, STUDLY, AWESOME, HAS SEXY HAIR, EYES, VOICE, AND SMILE._

**A/N: The next "chapter" is going to be 16 Reasons Why We Love Jake. So, if you have any ideas, they are welcome!!**


	2. Lovin' Jacob

**A/N: Okay!! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!! And I'd just like to give credit to these people for giving me ideas for this: TeamJacob4Ever(who will help me with like every story I do.), Nellwantstobeavampalso, and Hana Rose.**

**You all rock!!**

**16 Reasons Why We Love Jacob**

1. He is strong

2. He didn't leave Bella

3. He keeps you warm in the winter.

4. He's a got a great tan

5. He doesn't wear a shirt

6. You wouldn't have to go buy a puppy.

7. He made Bella happy when Edward was gone

8. You can hit him with a bat and he doesn't care

9. He is good for camping in the winter.

10. Hottest of the werewolves

11. He doesn't drink blood.

12. SEXY.

13. He is good at keeping promises

14. His muscles

15. Heals quick.

16. He is all around HOTT.

**A/N: I'm having some issues. I can't think of 17 thing's to hate Edward about!! So, if you have any ideas about hating Edward(I know,it seems impossible, but there might be a few), they would be very very welcome!!  
**

**edwardsgirl3**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ OR NO NEW PART

Okay, so, I have 3 reasons for why we hate Edward…

**Okay, so, I have 3 reasons for why we hate Edward…..**

**C'MON PEOPLE!! I'm gonna need more. My friend/main-helper-person(TeamJacob4Ever) is a Jake fan-as you may have guessed- and she can only think of two. So, if y'all want more, please help me try to figure some more out!!**


	4. Hatin' Edward

17 Reasons We Hate Edward

**17 Reasons We **_**Hate**_** Edward**

1. He tried to kill himself!!

2. Way too overprotective!!

3. Know-it-all

4. He refuses to turn Bella into a vamp.

5. He's killed people(even if they were just the bad ones)

6. He left Bella** A/N: This was the main one that I got. C'mon people!! Use your imagination!!**

7. He reads your mind w/o your permission

8. He's taken (no longer on the market)

9. He's (almost) married to Bella **Grrrrr……**

10. He won't "try" with Bella **Tehe. This was a reviewer's idea!!**

11. He complains if your car isn't fast enough for him.

12. He's too beautiful

13. Too virtuous

14. He chooses to go through Bella's window every night instead of mine!! **Thank u xxxafc!! I needed a laugh in here!!**

15. He says he's in debt to Jacob, and yet he says he wants to kill him….

16. **In the words of Alice,"** Edwards just the teeniest bit prone to overreaction**"**

17. He's too perfect and this was insanely hard to write!!

**A/N: Okay, Thank you sooooooo much to all of these reviewers for being awesome and giving me all these ideas!!**

**EdwardCullenDuh, TeamJacob4Ever, MRAJ(who wrote the majority of these. I am forever grateful!!), XxXMuSiC iS lIfExXx, xXxDecember PrincessxXx, cullen1994, Hana Rose, and finally xxxafc!!**

**I love you all!! Everybody go get the ice cream/cake of your choice and then review for ideas to hate Jake!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**edwardsgirl3**


	5. Hatin' Jacob

**Okay, thak you sooo much to all of these people!!:**

**TeamJacob4Ever, Li-Li-ThePinkbookgirl, xXxDecember PrincessxXx, Totally-Vamptastic234, EdwardCullenDuh, miss.lissa79, and music-is-luv. Y'all helped big time with this list!!**

**If anybody would like me to read a story of theirs, I will(just go to my profile and send me a message. Tell me that you read my story and left a review-no cheating!! I know who's left reviews or not-and tell me the story!!), since y'all were so nice to me!!**

**Okay, here we go...**

**16 Reasons We Hate Jake**

1. He won't leave Bella alone and find his true love.

2. He Kissed Bella without Permission

3. He Tricked Bella into Kissing Him

4. He Made Bella Cry A Few Times

5. He's got some Anger Issues

6. He's too young for Bella **A/N: Kind of…**

7. He'd scare your cat away

8. He tried to force Bella to choose between him and Edward. **Not attractive at all!!**

9. He'd rather see Bella dead then a vampire

10. He's manipulative

11. He's jealous of Edward **Although I can understand why, I mean, honestly!! ; )**

12. If he were to get too mad near anybody, he could hurt them or kill them **(e.g. Emily)**

13. He wants to kill Edward!!

14. He gets annoying at some times

15. He can't get into your room quietly.

16. He's not Edward.

**Okay, so I have a few extras that I feel I need to put in here, because they're hilarious.**

**1. He hasn't imprinted on me yet(haha)**

**2. He kisses Bella, not me**

**3. He's not a hott, sexy vamp!**

**4. He might eat your cat**

**5. He streaks….A lot….**

**6. His dad is creepy**

**Hahaha!! Okay, now that we've had that fun, I'd like to say that this is the last list for this….. Story-type-thing. Awww… sob**

**Thank you to everyone who helped me with this!! Love you all!!**

**Oh, and if everyone could please check out this story, that would be fantastic!!**

**Story name- Her**

**Author- TeamJake4Ever**

**It'll be up by tomorrow I think, so, look for it please!! Thank you everybody!!**

**edwardsgirl3**


End file.
